Love Knows No Bounds
by Alarium
Summary: Its hard to let someone you love go into a world you know won't be kind.
1. Default Chapter

A/N None of this is mine. Well I wrote it but the Harry Potter universe and all that I have borrowed from it belong to J K Rowling. I reposted this with very minor changes. I thought about turning it into a series from various peoples point of view but I'm not sure. What do you think? -al  
  
Love Knows No Bounds  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He will be fine.  
  
I need to stop worrying about him like this.  
  
He isn't a baby, and most certainly will never forgive me if I smother him day and night.  
  
I must put on a strong face. If ever he needed me to be strong, its now.  
  
Look at him, over there talking to those other boys. So happy, it almost seems as if he hasn't a care in this world. Will he stay this happy the whole time he is away? One can only hope.  
  
I will miss that smile. It warms my heart the way his soft eyes seem to smile along with his lips. Such kindness pouring out from them. I need to remember the smell of his hair, like sunshine. I don't think I will manage without hearing him each day. What will I do? I can't imagine going home with out him. For eleven years I have been right there by his side, even the moments that people said I shouldn't. Times when they said it wouldn't be right to hold him, I was there. I could never leave him. He is too fragile to be out in this world alone.  
  
Perhaps he won't have to be. Those boys he's with seem friendly enough, I only hope that they will stay that way. Too many times have I seen people hurt him.  
  
So many unanswered questions swimming in my head.  
  
Why can't he just stay with me? Because he needs to have a chance for a better life, he deserves more than the one he is living now. I have to let him go.  
  
It will be so hard on him, and on me.  
  
I won't be able to hold him after he wakes from a horrible night, or if he is bullied by others. I won't be the one to fix his cuts and heal his bruises. No longer will a cup of cocoa and a story help to lull him to sleep. I won't be there to make his fears disappear. I have always stood by him, trying to make things better. I would rearrange the heavens for his happiness, if I could.  
  
Maybe he doesn't need me anymore.  
  
Maybe I need him.  
  
This is it. He is coming back over to say goodbye. This is the part that my heart has been dreading for so long.  
  
Look at him, so brave. Knowing how difficult this will be and still he carries himself with a certain dignity. I want him to fit in almost as much as he does, but at the same time I also want to be selfish and keep him all to my own. Please don't let him see these foolish tears welling up in my eyes, I don't want to embarrass him, not now.  
  
Its too hard. I'm not ready to let him go.  
  
" I have to get on the train now," he says, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
He wraps his arms around me tightly and I can feel myself not wanting him to let go.  
  
He pulls away and looks at me. I can't let him see I'm hurting. His innocent eyes already know far too much pain. I watch as he heads back to the group of boys and steps onto the train. I hold my breath for a moment wondering if that was it.  
  
Is he gone?  
  
There is this deep, empty feeling that I feel starting to build inside my stomach and I think to myself that I've lost him, but then I see his face in one of the windows as he calls out, waving.  
  
"Goodbye Mum, I'll see you soon."  
  
Tears are spilling down my face from all the worries that are running through my mind about all the hardships he might face that I can no longer protect him from. I try my best to force them far into the depths of my mind. I manage a bittersweet smile and wave back, shouting out to him over the loud train whistles hoping he can hear me.  
  
"Goodbye Remus, I love you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- I was thinking of doing various moms thinking of their kids in certain situations so just tell me in a review and maybe some ideas of which moms to write about. -al 


	2. note

This is just a note to thank any of those who have reviewed any of my stories. I will continue to write them here on fan fiction.net but I just wanted to add a note to say that I will (slowly) be archiving them along with various fan art at my site http://www.geocities.com/alarium I am trying to build up my Harry Potter site and it is a slow process. Please feel free to come and take a look around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
